The present invention relates generally to an instrument panel, driver airbag cover or other interior trim part(s) cover used in a vehicle or any other item having an inflatable cushion or airbag module, and more particularly to an interior trim cover having an integral hidden door and the method of manufacture thereof.
Vehicles are now equipped with some type of inflatable cushions or airbag modules and other vehicle components have been modified to accommodate the use of such systems. For example, most passenger side airbag modules are disposed within and behind an instrument panel which extends across at least a portion of the width of a vehicle compartment. During assembly and/or manufacture, an instrument panel in a vehicle having a passenger side airbag module requires a discrete door which covers an opening formed in the instrument panel for the inflatable cushion to deploy through upon actuation of the airbag module. This separate door is designed to open in response to the force of the expanding inflatable cushion. In other words as the pressure in the inflatable cushion increases, the volume of the cushion increases and applies a force to a portion of the door wherein the door selectively separates from the remaining portion of the instrument panel to permit the inflatable cushion to deploy therethrough.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a cover with a pre-weakened area on one side that is not visually perceivable from an opposite side.